


I See Fire

by MacBeka



Series: Bard and Thrandy, sitting in a tree... [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bard is kidnapped, Basically Thrandy is a badass dragon, Basically the Bardlings don't exist, Bestiality??, Dirty Talk, Dragons, Homosexuality, M/M, Medieval?, No Bardlings are harmed in the creation of this fic, PWP, Possessive!Thranduil, Rimming, Spit As Lube, They don't have sex with Thranduil in dragon form though, because the thought of them without their dad makes me hurt, bit of begging, dragon!Thranduil, idk - Freeform, marking kink, porn with some semblance of plot, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard's been living as part of a dragon's hoard for... Well, at least a year now. Occasionally the dragon took his mortal form and they spoke for a while. For almost as long as they'd been keeping each other company, there was this... thing going on between. After an pitiful attack by the local teenagers, Thranduil finally takes what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts), [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragons, Arrows and Blacksmiths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263357) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



> Title unashamedly taken from the song Ed Sheeran did for the Hobbit films. 
> 
> I am Barduil trash and I felt like I needed to get some of my crazy fic ideas down to share, so here we go :)
> 
> Possible trigger warnings(?): dirty talk, marking, possessiveness, anal sex, rimming

Thranduil had been gone for what seemed like - and possibly was - hours. The dragon had flown off earlier, growling angrily to himself about the teenagers from the local village. It was becoming increasingly rare for the locals to bother Thranduil, and by extension Bard himself, but with every new attack or drunken insults towards the mountain Thranduil became more and more frustrated, often swiping one of his huge paws through a mound of his hoard and sulking in a corner while Bard began to reassemble the pile. It became routine; Thranduil would get angry, and Bard would try and fix it. 

Now, waiting for his friend (if the dragon could be called such a thing by anyone), Bard thought on how he had come to be here. He wasn't really sure how long ago Thranduil had snatched him from a field where he was herding some of his cousin's sheep. When they returned to Thranduil's den, hidden within the mountain passes, the dragon had looked most perturbed to discover a human, not a sheep, in his grasp. Bard was too shocked to demand to be taken home at once, but was soon presented with an ancient golden crown from the rueful dragon. Thus, a kinship of sorts began. 

Bard didn't miss his home; he had no family there, no money, no land or homestead of his own. He didn't miss the village. At least, not as much as he missed the dragon when he disappeared like this. A human new to the situation would have been greatly disturbed at the idea of missing a giant, flying reptile, but Bard enjoyed his time with Thranduil; he liked teasing him, helping him with his loose scales, assisting in organising the mountains of precious metals and jewels the dragon had collected over his lifetime. Now the only time he went down there was when they needed something that Thranduil wasn't capable of acquiring.

A soft  _whoosh_  of wings at the cave entrance indicated that Thranduil had returned home, the low growl a sign of his annoyance. Bard stood from where he was sorting a chest of jewels he had found deep within the hoard - probably one of the earlier pieces Thranduil had collected. 

"Is everything okay?" Bard asked, moving towards the dragon as he shifted into his mortal form. There was very little that would have made Thranduil distinguishable from a normal human, apart from the slight scaly appearance of his skin. This body had a naturally otherworldly appearance, with waist-length platinum hair the colour of the dragon's scales and blue eyes that could rival the colour of the sea of a perfect day. Thranduil didn't reply, just walking towards Bard with a look of determination in his eyes. "Thran--?"

The other's name was cut off with a vicious kiss, Thranduil's teeth still vaguely resembling his fangs. The hand in his hair held Bard still, powerless to escape, but he found that he didn't want to escape. They'd been dancing around each other for months now, and it finally culminated in one searing, omnipotent kiss. Bard gracelessly flung his arms around Thranduil's shoulders, gripping whatever he could. The feeling of cool, rough skin against his calloused hands reminded Bard that the dragon had just transformed and so was still naked. 

"Bard..." Thranduil growled, his chest rumbling deeply with a sound that made Bard shiver. "Look at me."

Bard did as he was told, looking up at his... friend? His eyes were partially slitted, the control he usually used to maintain his human appearance slipping. He couldn't help a little whimper escaping and a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"Please."

The human blinked in surprise, staring up at him. The simple plea coming from such an ancient and powerful being was simultaneously humbling and licentious. This was the same creature who had told him stories about felling empires and tyrants, who struck fear into the heart of men. This creature... was  _begging._

"Lay with me, please."

All Bard could do was nod and gulp slightly. He'd often seen the dragon naked as he was now, had seen him confused at his own arousal, had watched him threaten and maim and steal and protect, but never had he felt that hard length pressed against him. Suddenly, he realised how much he wanted,  _needed_ , this. 

"Mine," Thranduil growled against his neck, his fangs pressing lightly against the skin there; the potential of danger but also an unspoken promise of protection. 

" _Yes_ ," Bard breathed, tilting his head to the side to give him a better angle.

Thranduil wrapped his hand around the back of Bard's neck to hold him still while he licked and nipped and kissed the flesh of his throat. Bard tried to keep his breathing even but the assault on his skin kept it ragged and uneven. The dragon growled approvingly at the sound of it, pulling him closer, his talons beginning to peek out of his fingertips. The hold he had loosened when he noticed, which Bard was grateful for. 

"To your chambers?" the human asked breathlessly, the sounds only just words. 

"For now. But I will have you over every piece of my hoard. You will be a part of it, you will feel so  _owned_."

Bard whimpered again, his knees going weak. Something in the back of his mind would later remind him that a dragon's hoard was the most precious thing to him in the world, and to be considered a part of it was the greatest compliment he could ever pay. But common sense had taken a back seat in that moment, letting lust and sexual tension take over. 

"Will you be mine, Bard?" he whispered against the now moist skin of his neck. 

All he was capable of was a nod, not even able to form words within in mind, let alone through his mouth. There was no greater feeling than this, Bard decided. With a satisfied growl in his ears, Bard was hoisted up by the dragon's formidable strength gripping his thighs. All he was aware of was the movement of the air against his sweat-slick skin before he was practically thrown onto the mattress that resided - barely used - in a small cave that the dragon had claimed as his human chambers whenever he decided to take this form. 

"How shall I have you, Bard? Shall I make you beg?" Thranduil growled softly, tearing open the simple tunic Bard wore, ripping down his trousers until all of his clothing was left in useless tatters and he was bare. "You are beautiful, Bard. The most magnificent piece of my hoard."

Bard could hardly feel embarrassed about his new nakedness when the dragon looked over him with inhuman eyes that held such reverence and fascination. There was no hesitation as he sat up to kiss him, to pull the dragon down on top of him. 

"Please, Thranduil. Please, make me yours," he whispered. 

"You're already mine," he growled, sharply thrusting against him. "I'm simply going to prove it."

"Yes," Bard moaned out, gripping the other's forearm, "yes, please."

"Going to make everyone know you're mine, part of my hoard, mark you so everyone knows. Every time you go down into that village people will see, and they'll whisper, 'Look at Bard, a dragon's pet', and they'll all know."

He thrust against him again, less sharp and more... thorough this time, making sure that Bard could feel every inch of his heating skin-scales. Thranduil latched onto the other side of Bard's neck, biting lightly but firmly with his fangs, sucking dark bruises onto his pale skin. He moved down slightly, spreading them over his collar bones, licking at every dip and rise as if tasting him. A sudden sharp - but still unbelievably careful - bite against Bard's ribs made him gasp and then moan softly. 

"And these marks..." Thranduil started, leaving a few more all over his torso, "these are just for us. These are for you to look at and remember how much you wanted this, how much you  _begged_  for it."

"Please!" Bard almost sobbed with need and want. "Please, Thranduil, please..."

Thranduil sat back and used his strength to flip Bard onto his front without even trying. Bard gasped in surprise this time, feeling strangely more exposed than he did previously. He gripped onto the simple white silk covers of Thranduil's bed, remaining still. The dragon growled softly, though it was very different than usual, more... appreciative than threatening, and Bard loved it. Suddenly his knees were pushed under him, pushing his ass up in the air for Thranduil. The dragon simply sat there for a few moments, his hands resting on the backs of his calves before running up slowly and spreading his cheeks. Bard blushed and pressed his face into the covers in an attempt to hide, which made Thranduil growl at him again, the appreciativeness gone this time. 

"Don't hide from me," he muttered, leaning closer to kiss over the backs of his thighs and his asscheeks softly. "Don't; I want to see all of you, my heart."

Then that scorching breath was over his hole, making him shiver. The mere heat of it was signal enough that Thranduil was having trouble controlling himself. Then...  _Then_ , Thranduil was licking a stripe over his hole, making Bard gasp and writhe from where he was held still by two mostly-human hands on his hips. 

"Shit," Bard gasped, his hips jerking back against Thranduil. "Please, Thran, please."

The dragon shushed him softly and draped himself over him briefly in order to kiss his neck again. When he went back to licking, there were soft little kitten licks around his rim, the occasional very, very soft nip, and sometimes a thorough sucking that had Bard shuddering and tugging at his own hair. Thranduil showed no sign of stopping, even when Bard was almost sobbing with need, grinding his ass back against Thranduil's lips and pulling hard on his hair to distract himself. even a little, just so he wouldn't come yet. 

"Thranduil, please!" he shouted, smacking his fist onto the mattress with frustration. 

The dragon chuckled slightly and eased off, only to push a finger in, circling it around to stretch him out. Bard gasped at the sudden, foreign intrusion, letting Thranduil finger him open slowly, still licking the way wet. When the dragon added a second finger, Bard whimpered, though this time in a wince. Thranduil shushed him again softly, kissing along his spine in an attempt to comfort him. After a while, he relaxed enough to let the pleasure take over, with soft little gasps and quiet moans. It carried on until Bard hardly even noticed when Thranduil added a third finger. When he pressed them against his prostate, Bard cried out and his entire body jerked with sudden pleasure. 

"Thranduil..." Bard whined, hardly able to talk anymore. "I'm ready, please."

He vaguely registered the dragon nodding and pulling out his fingers, making Bard whimper at the loss before it was suddenly replaced with a pressure against his hole that he curiously pressed back against. Thranduil whined softly at that, leaning down to rest his forehead between Bard's shoulder blades. With a slight push, the head of Thranduil's cock pushed in and Bard gasped in surprise and a slight twinge of pain. 

"Thran, come on, please," he whispered, reaching back to hold onto that long pale hair. 

Thranduil nodded slightly and began to ever so slowly push in until, little by little, he was fully seated and the two of them were gasping and panting together. 

"Fuck..." Bard breathed out, arching his back to try and get him in deeper. 

"Going to mark you all up inside too, Bard," the dragon whispered against his hair, slightly breathless by the sound of his voice. 

"Yes..."

Thranduil began to move, pulling a slightly pained whimper from Bard's mouth. He slowed further still until he was hardly moving and Bard was pulling hard on his hair in an attempt to make him go faster. 

"I'm ready, you big lizard, come on."

The dragon growled and pushed in quickly, grinding his hips against Bard's before he pulled out almost all the way and did it again. The mixture of the hard, quick entry versus the slow exit was exquisite torture that Bard didn't think he would be able to endure for long, not after such teasing. Bard whispered this to Thranduil, who chuckled softly. 

"I'm going to come inside you soon, Bard, just you wait. See if you can hold off until then."

Bard nodded to himself and took a deep breath to try and hold on as long as he could. Thranduil was right, and it was only a few minutes until he was coming with a low growl and a groan, biting at the flesh of Bard's shoulder to muffle himself. As soon as Bard felt the searing heat of Thranduil filling him, he couldn't help but releasing with a cry, shaking slightly. 

Thranduil kissed gently all over Bard's back as they caught their breath. After what felt like years, Thranduil pulled out slowly, wrapping himself around Bard and snuffling at his neck and behind his ear, enjoying their mixed scents all over his skin. Bard grinned as he caught sight of a little huff of smoke coming from the dragon's nose.


End file.
